Trahison
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [THOR/LOKI BROTHERHOOD] [OS] Et si... Vous allez me dire, on peut refaire le monde avec des 'et si'. Vous avez raison. Et si on se posait la question suivante: que se serait-il passé si des gardes étaient arrivés dans le couloir où Thor et Loki marchaient, et qu'ils les avaient repérés ? Quelle aurait été la réaction du Père-de-tout ? Vous allez tout savoir !


_**Trahison**_

* * *

Quand plusieurs troupes de gardes royaux, accompagnées du Roi Odin, arrivèrent dans le couloir qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, Loki commença vraiment, mais vraiment, à craindre pour sa vie. "Thor !" Cria-t-il à l'égard de son frère, mais celui-ci était hautement concentré face à une situation problématique.

Des gardes les avait trouvés. Ils avaient immédiatement alerté Odin, qui était venu en personne pour contrecarrer leur plan. Thor lui avait dit de rester derrière lui, lui assurant qu'il serait en sécurité tant qu'il serait là. Loki l'avait cru, un peu alarmé par son état de fuite découvert par le Roi, et s'était caché derrière Thor, sans pour autant se dissimuler entièrement à la vue du Roi d'Asgard. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de le regarder, chuchotant des ordres à ses gardes tandis que lui et Thor se disputaient. Loki restait silencieux, ne voulant surtout pas se faire remarquer plus que cela. Il allait déjà avoir le droit à une condamnation plus sévère pour sa fuite, alors... Autant essayer de ne pas se faire exécuter. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

Thor continuait de s'engueuler royalement avec son père, et Loki soupira lascivement. Le temps les pressait ! Ils n'avaient pas le temps de parler avec cet imbécile de borgne. Le regard avisé de Loki essuya toute la pièce, voyant un garde en train d'avancer le plus doucement possible vers lui, comme pour ne pas l'alerter. Loki écarquilla les yeux et se tourna brusquement vers Thor en apercevant, au creux de la main de l'Einherjahr, une dague, qu'il tentait aussi bien que possible de cacher à la vue de sa proie. "Thor..." Murmura-t-il dans son dos, posant une main sur son épaule pour lui attirer l'attention.

"Pas maintenant Loki." Répondit presque aussitôt son grand-frère, continuant de ce pas la dispute qu'il avait engagée avec son père.

Loki grogna de mécontentement mais aussi de panique en voyant que le garde s'approchait de lui dangereusement vite. "Thor." Répéta-t-il, mais la seule chose qu'il reçut fut un grognement d'agacement. Son cœur battait de plus en plus rapidement, l'adrénaline commençait à monter crescendo quand il se rendit compte qu'en plus, comme toujours dans ces moments-là, il n'avait pas d'arme pour se défendre. Comme au bon vieux temps, il devrait le faire à la main. "Thor, je suis sérieux, écoute-moi."

"Je n'ai pas le temps, Loki, tais-toi !" Vociféra le dieu du Tonnerre en se tournant brièvement vers lui et plantant son regard dans le sien. Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour capter sa détresse, et sa voix ainsi que son expression se radoucirent. "Loki ?" demanda-t-il craintivement, ne s'étant pas rendu compte du déplacement discret mais continu du garde à sa gauche. "Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

Loki déglutit, ne pouvant pas lâcher du regard la silhouette du garde qui s'avançait lentement, de façon à bien le laisser paniquer et imaginer ce qu'il allait lui faire. Il avait le regard d'une bête traquée. Son corps ne répondait plus à ses ordres tant il était paralysé par la peur et l'appréhension. Même sa voix ne voulait plus franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, méchamment retroussées alors que les dents pointues -héritage Jötunn- se plantait dans la chair. Il avait, pour l'une des premières fois, vraiment peur pour sa vie. "Thor... Le garde..." Déclara-t-il doucement sans quitter du regard l'envoyé d'Odin. "Il -"

"Loki, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes sottises. Père a raison, j'aurais peut-être dû te laisser en cage." Conclut Thor d'un ton résolu, l'attrapant par le bras pour le tirer en avant, près d'Odin. Loki lutta aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, essayant de percer avec ses ongles dans la chair de son frère dans le but qu'il le lâche, ou simplement d'atteindre la dague que Thor avait dans la poche pour soit le tuer, soit se couper le bras et fuir. Il préférait encore se faire tuer par le garde que par Odin !

"Thor ! Attends !" Exigea le dieu du Chaos, tentant infiniment de se dégager de la prise puissante sur son bras. "Tu dois comprendre ! Odin va me faire tuer !"

"Ne dis pas de bêtises. Nous t'aimons, tu es notre famille." Fit Thor en se tournant pour lui sourire gentiment.

Et Loki l'avait cru. Il l'avait suivit en lui rendant son radieux sourire qui l'avait toujours fait chavirer.

Et qu'avait fait Odin ? Il l'avait recondamné, prônant le fait qu'en tant que prisonnier, Loki aurait dû refuser de sortir plutôt que de suivre docilement. Mais il fallait savoir ! Odin lui criait qu'il n'était pas aussi docile puis lui reprochait, à peine deux heures après, de l'être de trop ! Qu'était cette blague stupide ?

"Tu seras condamné pour tes crimes, Loki. Je t'avais prévenu que si tu sortais, tu aurais le droit à la peine de mort."

"C'est cruel !" Objecta Thor, fermement retenu par des gardes royaux à l'arrière. Il s'agita dans leur prise, cherchant à s'en débarrasser pour faire face à son père. "Vous n'avez pas le droit !"

"Je suis le Roi, ici, Thor. Cette sentence est celle que mérite amplement Loki." Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton froid, comme s'il était indifférent à ce qu'il se passait. "Pour tout ce qu'il a commis contre Asgard et qu'il allait encore commettre en quittant sa cellule, il doit retenir des leçons."

"Comment retient-on des leçons à partir de la mort ?" Hurla Thor en retour, finissant de se dégager de la prise qui l'empêchait d'intervenir. Aussitôt, le blond s'avança vers Loki pour le serrer contre lui, l'attirant contre son torse pour lui apporter une dernière dose de réconfort. "Vous êtes trop sévère ! Loki est encore un enfant, Père. Laissez-le apprendre à notre contact et -"

"JE NE DONNE PAS D'AUTRE CHOIX !" Lança Odin, hors de lui, se relevant brusquement de son trône pour illustrer la colère qui l'habitait. Il soupira lascivement, reprenant place sans quitter les deux frères du regard. "Je ne peux pas croire que Loki puisse changer."

Thor sembla prêt à exploser. "Tout le monde le peut, Père. Moi-même je l'ai fais. Pourquoi pas Loki ?"

"Parce que Loki est borné, Thor, Borné avec un grand B." Répondit du tac-au-tac le dieu des Dieux, jetant un regard haineux à Loki quand celui-ci daigna le regarder. Cependant, ce qu'il y vit n'était pas de la fureur, comme il aurait voulu que ce soit le cas. Mais juste cette lueur... de désillusion. Avait-il fait une erreur quelque part ? Odin se pencha donc sur la personne de Loki, jusqu'ici mise de côté, pour l'interroger. "Cette sentence te convient-elle, _Laufeyson_ ?"

Chercher à provoquer.

Si Loki s'énervait, Ragnarök commencerait et tout ne serait plus qu'honneur et armes à la main. Combat et sang. Bien plus intéressant selon Odin que ces discours pleins de sentiments ridiculement non-réciproques que Thor lui faisait tous les jours.

Soit-disant que son petit frère lui manquait.

Pff.

Balivernes.

Loki était un monstre, qui aimait les monstres ?

Le brun resta silencieux un long moment, cherchant la façon dont il allait exprimer son désintérêt total pour toute forme de punition. C'était seulement sa maman qui lui manquait. Les punitions n'étaient qu'un "moindre mal", comme aurait dit l'Autre. "Elle n'est pas déplaisante." Convint Loki pour répondre à la question de son non-père, ignorant ce sentiment de trahison qui lui traversait le corps chaque fois qu'il regardait le vieux roi.

"Parfait ! Tu vois, Thor !" Commenta le Père-de-tout, l'ignorant de nouveau pour retourner à son fils. "Lui-même est d'accord !"

Aussitôt qu'il ait terminé sa phrase, il tourna son attention vers les quelques gardes qui les avaient suivis puis leur déclara, d'un air presque enjoué: "Qu'on l'exécute."

Quand il entendit ces mots, chargés de haine, Loki eut brusquement envie de vomir.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Je ne saurais vous dire pourquoi j'avais envie d'écrire ça, à une heure aussi tardive. C'est assez étrange, même moi je ne comprends pas. XD C'est... Ça m'inondait l'esprit. Fallait que je l'écrive, et je me suis dit "autant le publier, peut-être que cela plaira aux gens"._

_J'espère ne pas m'être trompée XD_

_N'hésitez pas pour les reviews, je ne suis pas cannibale (que je suis en train de reprendre après un si long moment de pause. XD), ou, si vous n'avez pas le temps, ce que je peux comprendre, par MP ou même juste un "j'aime" ou "je n'aime pas"._

_Comme d'habitude, follower, tout ce que vous voulez, ça fait très plaisir ;)_

_Ciao !_

_Circle of J._


End file.
